West Volcano Subcontinent
West Volcano Subcontinent, also known as Micronesia, is a Subcontinent located in central Sansara. SLGI team gave it the transitory name B025. Technically, it is an antagonist of its neighbor, East Volcano Subcontinent. History The subcontinent had a bit strange history. First sims to be added are the most Western ones, which resemble small tropical islands. They can be considered a small Eastern extension of the Color Sims. Then, two larger islands were added, both sharing similar ground texture and a common road network. The two islands are of volcanic origin, one of them hosting an extinct volcano on its top. The name Micronesia was first proposed for the subcontinent. However, new residents, that are not used with the old history of Second Life, simply considered the small Western islands as an extension of the Color Sims and the two volcanic islands as related to the East Volcano Subcontinent, as a common piece of land. With the introduction of the YavaScript pods, the two large volcanic islands were called unnamed islands as they had no official name. The term Micronesia, meaning small islands, seems irrelevant for them, as they are rather big and stretching on many sims. The SLGI Trains, trying to connect the ONSR railway in Snowlands Subcontinent with the railway network of Heterocera, had to cross a long distance and had to make a few stops on the way. The first station in Sansara is on the bridge connecting the two islands. The station was named West Volcano Islands, as suggested by a resident at that time. It appears that many new residents considered West Volcano should be the best name for this region, compared to East Volcano which is in the East. Structure The subcontinent is roughly 5/6 sims wide, has an almost rectangular shape and consists of 19 sims. It can clearly be identified by its ground texture, lighter then the East Volcano Subcontinent. To West, it is separated by the Color Sims, an area of outmost Geographic complexity. To South, the border is a body of water, the L-shaped lake. Geography The subcontinent has a complex Geography. Central Island is the most visible structure is a long, mountain island, stretching from North to South and reaching through 14 sims. The island forms 8 peninsulas. The island is built in such a way that there is no point located at more then 200 m from the shore. It hosts an extinct volcano in Quat sim, located at an altitude of 140 m. As an unique feature, the volcanic crater is covered by a large lake. Another high peak is in Riiki sim (same altitude, 140 m). Both peaks are connected by a mountain range. The shores are accessible for boats, with smaller slopes. Also, the peninsulas end-up with small plain parcels. Second Island is located to East and connected to the central island by a bridge. This island is also long and narrow, with a central mountain range, rising to 55 m high. It stretches through 4 sims. Its shores are more narrow, offering less space. East Islands are 7 in number. They are located East of Central Island or South of Second Island. They are small, with altitudes that do not pass over 35 m high. They are all private-owned and encircled by protected waterways. West Islands are 6 in number. They sometimes can stretch into more sims. Maximum altitude was found to be 45 m. These islands are hill-like structures and are encircled by protected waterways. They are an attractive destination for luxurious tropical homes. Land Status West Volcano has many parcels of protected land in the form of roads and waterways. Almost all other land is inhabited, with some small parcels of abandoned land. Land corporations almost absent in the region and land is directly owned by residents. Residents are used with visitors. The number of ban lines and entity orbs is smaller then in other places. Transport The two large islands have their own road network, unconnected to the road network of Sansara. They are connected by Papa - Aluluei bridge. Each of the two islands has a road encircling its mountains and sometimes having branch roads along peninsulas. It is important to note that most of the roads are built on long bridges and in difficult terrain. All islands are encircled by navigable waterways. It is possible to circumnavigate the subcontinent and all its islands. Landscapes are amazing and worth a visit. It is surprising that, despite the existence of many waterways, there are not so many boats transiting the area. The islands with their road network are regularly visited by the YavaScript pods. SLGI Trains, on their way to Sansara, have a stop at the West Volcano Islands bridge. See Also *List Of Subcontinents *Second Life Geography *Sansara *West Volcano Road Network.